Interview From Hell 3Sorry Ludo! NOT!
by Diva'sDream
Summary: Ah, you get the idea! …Except, I get to torture Ludo now! Ha! Poor fuzzy… yeti…thing…whatever he is…Uh…Ha ha! And we also learn a very valuable lesson in this fanfic...NEVER mess with MY Yoohoo Chocolate Drink!


Interview From Hell 3: Sorry Ludo...Not!!!  
  
By: Diva'sdream  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and a frighteningly insane author. So if you are easily scared by insanity then—Hahaha! That totally sucks for you! ...Uh...Anyway, if this pertains to you, then don't read this fanfic! Turn away! Don't look at it! Don't go into the light, Carol-Ann!!! ...Oops! Sorry, wrong movie. Anyway...Take heed! You have been warned!!! Mwahahahaha!!! *Evil Laughter* ...Whoa! Uhhhh...Sorry, had a little insanity moment there. Anyway...  
  
Summary: Ah, you get the idea! ...Except, I get to torture Ludo now! Ha! Poor fuzzy... yeti...thing...whatever he is...Uh...Ha ha!  
  
Disclaimer: Alright! I'll admit it! I own everything! It's *all* mine! And no one can do a damn thing about it! *More Evil Laughter* ...Not! J/K!!! I don't own a thing, except for Emma, my Interview Room of Torture, and myself! So there!!! ...Now then, enjoy the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One day, Ludo walks into a dark room he's never seen before looking for something to eat. (Wait! What kinda idiot walks into a dark, strange room looking for food?! What a pinhead!!! ...Ahem... Anyway...) Suddenly, the lights turn on, making Ludo shield his eyes from the brightness.  
  
As his eyes adjust to the light, he looks around. Suddenly, he notices where he is and sees... BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM... the author sitting in her chair, taking a big gulp of her Yoohoo chocolate drink!!! (*Gasp* Yoohoo!!! YUMMY!!!!!!)  
  
Ludo: (Suddenly gets this look on his face like he's thinking 'oh crap' and reacts) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Runs to the door as it closes on him. Begins pounding on door, whining and crying like a little baby, and trying to force the doorknob to turn.)  
  
Author: (Fighting back laughter) Oh man! He's even worse than Jareth! (Sets down Yoohoo bottle next to her)  
  
Ludo: (Stops crying and yelling and turns around to face the author angrily) Grrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Author: (Surprised and amused at the same time) Oops! Sorry, did I make Chewbacca angry? Why don't you just go get Luke Skywalker to come stick up for you? At least *he'll* be fun to fight with! *He* can fight back, and in complete sentences too!  
  
Ludo: (Looks outraged) Grrrrrrrrr!!! Ludo speak well!!!  
  
Author: (Having the time of her life and says sarcastically) Oh yes, I'm *so* convinced now!  
  
Ludo: (Really angry by now and practically has steam coming out of ears) That's it! (Calls on a rock to come and hit author, which is a *big* mistake)  
  
All of a sudden, a small rock comes out of nowhere and hits the author in the head. This makes the author really angry and she definitely wants revenge. (Boy, is Ludo in trouble or what?!)  
  
Author: Ouch! Shit! (Completely pissed off) Why you—! (Uses her telekinetic powers to pick up Ludo and slam him against a wall) Hmm! That'll teach ya!  
  
Ludo: (Sits up, shaking plaster from wall off of his head) Ow!  
  
Author: (The anger clear on her face) Now all I wanna do is simply ask ya some questions! Alright?!  
  
Ludo: (Afraid for his health. Well...technically his *life* but...ya know) Okay. (Goes to sit down on one of the interview chairs)  
  
Author: (Realizes this and the fact that if he sits down, he is *so* gonna break her chair) No! Why don't you just sit down on the floor?  
  
Ludo: (Shrugs and sits down with a huge *plop*) Okay.  
  
Author: Alright. (Thinks for a second) So...Ludo... (Gets an idea and a scary smile spreads across her face) How does it feel to know that no one else can really figure out if you're a descendent of Chewbacca or if you're just a seriously deformed yeti?  
  
Ludo: (Very angry) What?! Grrrrrrrrr!!! (Calls on a three rocks this time to come at her all at once, which is an even *bigger* mistake)  
  
Suddenly, three small rocks come out of nowhere and come flying at the author. The first one hits her in the head again. The second one misses all together. And the third one knocks over her Yoohoo bottle. ...Uh-oh! (Narrator runs into a corner to protect herself from what she knew was coming)  
  
Author: (Goes completely nuclear on Chewba—I mean Ludo) *Gasp*!!! You knocked over my Yoohoo! I was drinking that you idiot! Okay, that's it! It's 'Game Over' for you! You will *pay*!!!  
  
The author then snaps her fingers and then... Flash! In a huge flash of light, Ludo had been zapped to a place he didn't recognize right away. It was a sort of forest area. Ludo stands up and looks around.  
  
Then, he hears something moving towards him. The next thing he knew, something kinda really fuzzy and orangey-reddish-pinkish in color was standing right in front of him. At first, Ludo couldn't figure out what it was and just stared at it in confusion. Then, it spoke to him.  
  
Fuzzy Orangey-Reddish-Pinkish Thing: (As if you guys haven't figured out what it is already) Hello there, Yeti! (Stares at Ludo's head) Say, I wonder if *your* head comes off! Let's see if it does! Yay!!!  
  
All of a sudden, as the fuzzy thing is walking excited towards him, Ludo figure out what this thing is. It's a-a-a FIREY! Noooooo!!! Anything but that!!! AHHHHHH!!! (Narrator runs for her life, straight up a tree)  
  
Narrator: (From tree branch high above the ground) You're on your own pal! (Hides among leaves)  
  
Ludo: (Starts to scream as a dozen fireys swarm all over him, trying to see if his head will come off) AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Back in the interview room, the author is waiting for something else to happen...  
  
Narrator: (Very relieved, zaps back into interview room) Whew! I'm back here! *Please* don't make me go back out there, Chloe!  
  
Author: Don't worry about it, Emma. I won't.  
  
Narrator: Thanks!  
  
Author: (Can suddenly hear Ludo's screams and starts laughing her head off) Ha ha ha ha ha!!! (Falls over in chair, laughing so hard she's crying. Sits up then and looks at Emma) You think I should get him out of there?  
  
Narrator: Yeah. I think he's learned the moral of this story. '*Never* Mess With Chloe's Yoohoo'!  
  
Author: Yup! That's right! (Snaps her fingers and Ludo appears back in interview room. Thankfully for *all* of us, he's totally firey free)  
  
Ludo: Ahhhh! (Still thinks that he's being attacked by the little fuzz balls. Then, he stops panicking and looks around. All of a sudden, he sees the author and runs out of the room, screaming and crying like a little baby) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Author: (Looks around for a second, then starts to laugh her head off again) Hahaha!!! That was the best one yet! I wonder who I can get next? (Ponders this question as she gathers up her things and goes home to get some more Yoohoo)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Guess what? Same as before, plz r&r and let me know who you want to go next, although I think I'll do Hoggle next. Well, cya next time! 


End file.
